Tsubasa Wonderland
by skyedragon2
Summary: Sakura's got a cold and Fai gives her too much medicine by mistake. Follow Sakura in her drug induced dreams of Wonderland and all its occupants, Tsubasa style. T just of Language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is co-written with my friend, Jess, from school. We were talking about the school's play which is Alice in Wonderland this year and Tsubasa just happened to enter into the conversation. So we happily present Alice in Wonderland, Tsubasa style. Just some off-to-the-side-notes: I don't know exactly what the back of a Nyquil bottle says so I just came up with some random stuff, Kurogane is himself while all the other characters are Wonderland versions of themselves so that's why they don't recognize him and Jess and I realize that Fai is actually dead and that Yui is Fai. In our story Fai is still the Fai from the beginning of Tsubasa and Yui is the dead twin from Tsubasa. Is that confusing?**

**Disclaimer: Neither Jess nor myself own Tsubasa or any of the characters that reside within its pages. And we don't have anything to do with any proper pronouns in this fanfiction.**

**WARNING: Make sure that you do read the instructions on the back of any medication and follow them to the letter. Don't be an idiot like Fai. **

"And how are we feeling this afternoon princess?" Fai asked quietly, in case the girl was still asleep. She wasn't. Instead she was propped up in a sitting position on her bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets that Syaoran had lovingly placed around her. She glanced up in sleepy surprise as Fai opened the door a little wider. Her hair was ruffled from her long nap, sticking up at bizarre angles. Her yellow nightgown hung off her frame, making her seem much smaller then she actually was. She looked dejected and worn out.

"Oh I'm feeling much better, thank you Fai!" she smiled, her eyes droopy with exhaustion. Fai had to smile at her spirit, but he knew that she was still in the midst of her cold. His suspicions were confirmed when she began to hack and cough uncontrollably.

"I'll be right back Sakura, make sure you get your rest." Sakura pouted, knowing Fai had seen through her charade. She shivered and pulled the covers up farther around herself and lay back down.

He slipped out of the room and strode quietly down the hall, stopping to open the door to the bathroom. Syaoran had instructed that if Sakura's cold became any worse that Fai was supposed to give her cold medicine. He rattled through the mirror cabinet, reading the labels. Pain killers. Antiseptics. Antibiotics. His hand brushed a bottle labeled Nyquil. _Good for colds and congestion,_ he read off the brightly colored container. He grabbed the bottle and slammed the cabinet shut, causing the glass to rattle. Entering the kitchen, he grabbed a tray from under the sink and placed a glass of water on it.

Fai stopped to examine the directions on the back of the Nyquil container. _Use one pill for children, two for adults._ _If the medicine does not take effect within the first hour, take an additional pill. __Under no circumstance should a fourth pill be consumed._ Fai looked at the small bottle thoughtfully and then proceeded to pop the lid. He shook the container, letting a few pills fall out and onto the tray. He counted them and removed the extras so that only three pills remained. _Three should be good_, he thought, _the bottle says two, but three should make her better faster. That would make everyone happy, especially Syaoran._

He picked up the tray and made his way back to the room in which Sakura was staying, taking care so that the pills didn't roll off the tray. When he entered he noticed that Sakura was back asleep, a frown on her sleeping face. _Poor child, I bet she's miserable, not being able to do anything. _He rested the tray on the nightstand table and bent over, gently shaking the small girl's shoulder. She blinked up at him, confused as she grappled with her fatigue. Finally, she sat up fully, recognition appearing on her face at last.

"Here, princess." Fai offered her the tray, "These will make you feel better." She sleepily accepted the pills and swallowed them each one by one with a swig of water in between. She returned the empty glass and awarded Fai with a smile of gratitude. She lay her head back down among the pillows, her feather hair fanning around her head in a halo. Eyes lids closed slowly as sleep took over and functions shut down. Fai pulled a chair from the corner of the room to her bedside and sat down, making himself comfortable as Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

Kurogane opened his eyes.

**A/N: And we leave off with a semi-cliffy! Not that you'd really know it's a cliffy until now because nothing happened in this chapter but next chapter will be the start of the actual Alice in Wonderland part of the story! Excitement! Review please!**


	2. Drink Me

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Jess and I are very excited about the positive responce we're getting for this story. That makes us want to write faster and that benefits you as the readers! So remember to review!** **Chapter Two now up and running and thus begins Kurogane's** **adventures in Wonderland! Sorry this is such a short chapter but we were still working on the outline for the next part so this is as far as I could go with it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Jess nor myself own any of the characters from Tsubasa, that's CLAMP's job……*goes off to pout* **

**WARNING: Please don't drink mystery substances that appear in bottles that say Drink Me. That's just stupid.**

Kurogane opened his eyes.

The first thing that flew out of his mouth was, "Sweet mother of a samurai! Where's my sword?!" He spun around, eyes searching wildly for Silver Dragon, feeling tremendously vulnerable without its reassuring weight strapped to his waist. He found himself in a small bedroom, furnished with a small bed and an empty dressing table but strangely, no door or window. A flash of yellow in the corner of his vision caught his attention. He spun on his heel, facing a floor length, gold gilt mirror.

And stared at his reflection with absolute horror.

Gazing back at him with the same intensity of disgust was a Kurogane dressed up in a pale yellow dress that fell to just below his knees, flowering out at the end in a small ruffle. Yellow and black stockings covered his legs with shiny black shoes on his feet. A stark, crisp, white apron with a black ribbon border completed the look.

He placed a hand on the glass, hoping against all odds that the reflection would dissolve into anything else but this. His fingers met the cool surface but to no avail. The cross-dressing Kurogane only glared balefully back at him, its own hand outstretched. He removed his hand only to bring it back down with a bang onto the mirror. The glass shook in its frame but held.

"What the hell!" He cursed, unable to contain his anger, "I bet this is all that damn magician's idea!" He struck the glass again for good measure before whirling around again to face the room. He dove towards the dressing table, pulling out all the drawers with haste, searching for another pair of clothes. When all the drawers proved empty, he renewed his search to under the bed. All he found were dust bunnies and a long forgotten penny. He scooted out from underneath the bedspring and stood up, unconsciously dusting himself off. There was nothing else in the room except for the mirror.

AHAH! He bounded over to the mirror, grabbing it by the edges and heaved with all his might, trying to pry the mirror off of its fastenings. It didn't budge, only emitted a low groan as the wood in the backing strained under the pressure. Kurogane was just about to let go when something banged him on the head. A soft thump echoed in the room as the object hit the plush carpet. Kurogane released the mirror and squatted down to examine it, rubbing his head to relieve it of the sudden pain.

It was an old plastic bottle, its label faded from years gone by. Barely legible were the words _Drink Me_ in fine, spidery handwriting. On the opposite side were the words _One sip for children, two for adults. If the desired effects do not take place in the following five minutes a third sip is advised. Under no circumstance should a fourth be taken._ Inside the bottle came a sloshing sound as whatever liquid the bottle contained hit the sides of the container. Kurogane glanced upward, pondering where the bottle might have appeared from. The ceiling was blank, no cracks or seals to be seen. He returned his attention to the plastic bottle. On the top of the lid was a small arrow, and when Kurogane shifted the bottle around, he found another one on the lip of the container. With deliberate care he twisted the lid so that the two arrows matched up and popped off the top of the container.

The bottle was half full of a strange amber liquid that sparkled faintly in the dim light. He sniffed it, sneezing slightly afterward. It smelled of strong, flowery perfume. He read the bottle again, suspiciously. Who the hell did they think he was? Who would be stupid enough to drink so strange liquid? Someone would have to be a complete idiot to do something that dumb! But then again this was all Fai's idea, Kurogane was sure of it. And Fai would know that Kurogane wouldn't drink some mystery substance. Unless that's what Fai wanted him to do. Wouldn't that just be the magician's style? Blatantly produce a vial of liquid and have it say Drink Me even though Fai would want the exact opposite. "That sneaky, underhand little---!" Kurogane trailed off.

So Fai didn't want him to drink whatever was in the bottle? "Eat this magician!" And with that Kurogane threw back the entire content of the bottle and swallowed. Strangely enough it tasted rather bitter, contrasting with its heady fragrance. He took a step backward, placing the now empty bottle onto the bed side table. He didn't feel any different. He flexed his fingers experimentally and then wriggled his toes just to make sure. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. He was reaching for the bottle again, to see if there was some sort of fine print that he might have missed, when it hit. At first it was just a pin prick of a feeling but then it suddenly expanded violently, encompassing him. He felt like he was being draw into himself, imploding under intense pressure. He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate and futile attempt to protect himself form the invisible onslaught. And just when he didn't think he could take the pressure anymore there was an audible pop and it was gone.

He slowly opened his eyes, warily gazing around him. He was standing on a flat, wooden floor. There was only one other thing is sight. A humongous version of the medicine bottle he had just drunk out of sat a few feet away, towering over him like a massive building.

"What. The. Hell." He was pocket sized.

**A/N: Hmmm, pocket sized Kurogane, sounds like bundles of fun! Thank you for reading and reviewing Tsubasa Wonderland….you are planning on reviewing aren't you? No? Well get your rear in gear and review already! That's the only kinda payment Jess and I get outta this job ya know! Chapter Three should be just around the corner!**


	3. Eat Me

**A/N: Woah! Chapter Three? Already? This is a major accomplishment for me. My Kingdom Hearts fanfiction didn't even get this far. This is truly and utterly exciting for me! So, on with the show then!**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the proper pronouns that appear in this fanfiction belong to me…..*pout***

"_What. The. Hell." He was pocket sized. _

Kurogane was frozen in surprise. What the hell had happened? How could he possibly be this small? That mage was up to something for sure, no doubt about it! But for what purpose?

The ninja took a few steps forward, towards the giant silhouette of the medicine bottle. There was no possible way to get down to the ground from the top of the table without dying a drastically horrendous death. Maybe he would stumble upon some clue if he searched hard enough. Gods know that that damn mage just loved his little games. He continued his journey, which took a lot longer then he expected, across the tabletop and finally arrived in the giant shadow of the bottle. He walked around the entire circumference of it without seeing anything. Seething with frustration he repeated the process again and again and again. On the seventh turn he had almost completed the lap when he spotted a silver tray that appeared in the middle of his path.

On further examination he noticed that it was filled with Japanese rice balls. He took a few wary steps forward, still cautious of the last item offered to him. Sure enough there was a small, paper placard next to the snacks with the same spidery handwriting. _Eat Me._

That idiot was beginning to get on his nerves, how many of these games was he suppose to play along with? Fine, if he wanted to fool around, then Kurogane would just how to show him how to play with the big boys.

He snatched the smallest rice ball off the silver, wrought tray and popped it in his mouth, taking only the slightest effort to chew. Again he only had to wait a few moments until the effects of whatever magical item he had eaten to take effect. This time it started with a bubbling sensation in the bottom pits of his stomach. He watched in surprised disgust as his limbs began to grow at an extremely rate, expanding and contorting in strange ways. Soon he was back to his original size but the magic didn't stop there. He continued to grow until the room itself began to look like it was shrinking. The table shattered underneath his weight and his feet shoved the bed as far as it would go against the farthest wall. But he still kept growing. The mirror cracked as his knee pressed up against it. He grew so big that soon he became squashed in the tiny room. Everything hurt now, his limbs tingling from lack of blood as he still grew.

And then the top of the room popped open with a strange ripping noise. With a quick sigh of relief, he heaved himself out of the room, supporting himself by the adjoining walls. He tumbled out onto a lush green grass. Breathing hard he threw a glance over his shoulder and barked out a short, sharp laugh in surprise. The room that he thought he was in turned out to be a bright, red, wrapped present. It sat in a quiet meadow, the top ripped off with his strange growth spurt, the blue satin ribbon puddling around the base. He crawled over to it and stared down inside. The insides was still that of the room he had arrived in, except destroyed. Thoroughly confused and exhausted he fell back down onto the ground. From his position he attempted to get a good look at his surroundings.

The meadow he was in currently was a perfect circle; warped and twisted trees with thick, lime green foliage surrounded it on all sides. The only part that was free of vegetation was a grass carpeted path that curved so Kurogane couldn't see where it was going. Small purple and yellow flowers lined the pathway, so bright that they almost illuminated it. He dragged himself into a standing position, dusting the dirt off his dress. He shuddered at the thought. Did he really just think 'his' dress? That damn mage was gonna get it when Kurogane finally got his hands around that skinny, little neck of his.

A furious rage burning within him, he took off down the trail, eager to start his hunt for the blonde idiot.

**A/N: Hmmm, nothing too exciting about this chapter but we needed a reason for Kurogane to go off, gallivanting into Wonderland. Didn't seem like his personality to just go out and explore like the original Alice did. Please review! They make me write faster! **


	4. White Rabbit and Caterpillar

**A/N: So currently I'm sitting in the school stuck here because we had a two hour early dismissal and I still have a regular swim team practice. What's the best way to spend it except to write fanfiction?! So you get to an early Chapter Four! OMG Ashura shows up! Besides Kurogane and Fai, he's my favorite character!**

Kurogane's shoes were getting extremely annoying, extremely fast! He had a newfound respect for all girls who wore heels. He sorely missed his flat soled ninja shoes that allowed him to walk around without a single noise. The pathway that he was following was flat and smooth almost as if it was paved like the roads of the worlds that Kurogane and the group had been to, except that it was the same shade of green of the grass that rose up on all the sides of it. The trees grew even closer together, towering above land, looking like leafy giants. The growth expanded onto the path the farther he walked on, spilling over the strange concrete. Soon he was walking aimlessly through the wildlife, vines tripping him up and sharp branches scratching against his exposed skin, leaving long thin welts that turned an irritated pink.

A strange shuffling sound resounded through the strangely quiet woods. Kurogane paused, ears perking up in hopes of catching it again. Another noise came from farther off to his left, a small ticking noise followed by sounds of footsteps, hurrying through the underbrush. The footsteps were small and awkward, as if whoever they belonged too wasn't used to traipsing through the woods. Kurogane grinned; maybe he could find some answers finally! In seconds he was dashing towards the helpless wanderer, reverting to his ninja ways, which was pretty darn hard if you're wearing a damn dress and stocks that seem to get caught on everything. Still keeping his ears tuned in, he stopped just a few feet from were he'd originally heard the noise. Nothing. And then a small body burst out of the bushes to his left, leaves exploding around him. Kurogane was knocked flat on his back as a very small body rushed past him, like a frightened animal.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! But I'm late, late, late! She'll have my head for sure this time! Sorry!" The person apologized over his shoulder as he disappeared through the woods. The last thing Kurogane saw from his dazed position was a crop of spiky brown hair and two white rabbit ears sprouting from the hair. He scrambled to his feet. How dare that twerp knock him down! He didn't even stop to see if Kurogane was all right. Talk about manners! And what was with this place? What kinda place had you popping out of presents and small people with rabbit ears? Kurogane gritted his teeth, this was exasperating! He began to follow that trail that the bunny boy had left in his wake, falling into a graceful jog. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was disrespectful people and he was gonna teach that brat a lesson!

But soon again he had lost his trail which seemed to taper off and disappear entirely. The growth enclosed him and left him stranded with no way to go. He fought his way in the general direction that he thought the boy had gone. Now he had several runs in his striped stockings and had had fallen once on a sharp rock that had left a long but shallow cut across his palm. His battle with nature ended abruptly when he stumbled yet again into another clearing. This one was shady, sunlight rippling across all surfaces, giving the appearance of an underwater scene. In the center of the grassy pasture was a massive pure, white mushroom with strange, blue squiggles covering it. On top of the cap sat an extremely thin, blacked haired man who was in the process of blowing out a pale blue smoke cloud. In a slender hand, a coal black pipe was perched. Across the man's brow, with the same shade of blue, was a strange tattoo that resembled a fan that only emphasized his pitch black eyes that were staring intently at Kurogane. They stared each other down for a short moment before the man broke the contact and took another drag on his pipe, blowing out more colored smoke in the form of perfect circles.

Kurogane puffed out his chest to make himself seem bigger that he really was; something about this man was…different. Even in such a relaxed pose he seemed lethal and dangerous, like with one swift wave of his hand, he could kill you. "Hey, you-" he started.

"Ashura," The man spoke sharply, a flash of menace lacing his gaze which had returned to Kurogane. Ashura, huh? Hadn't the mage mentioned someone by that name once? Whoever he was, he was not good news. But Kurogane needed some direction, so he'd stick around just for a short while longer.

"Ashura, you seen a small kid with white, rabbit ears come through here?" Kurogane huffed. The man blew out another smoke cloud, this one shaping into a vague outline of a question mark.

"You should be careful with questions in Wonderland, you never know when someone will change you words around and send you off in the wrong direction." Yep, defiantly bad news.

"Well?" Kurogane tried to resist the urge to tap his foot against the ground with impatience. That bunny was getting farther away with every second that the man dragged this out for!

The man gave a languid shrug, lifting the pipe up to his thin lips "I've seen several individuals with ears of the rabbit persuasion. To which do you refer?"

Kurogane wanted to strangle this man! "Short, brown hair, was going on about being late," he spoke through clenched teeth. Ashura nodded with recognition.

"Ah yes, the Queen's lackey, Syaoran, the White Rabbit. Yes, just a while ago he passed through here, off on one of the Queen's errands I suppose."

"And which way did he go?" Finally getting somewhere!

"Hmm, well depending on were he wanted to go, I suppose he could have gone several ways. But if he was referring to being late to the Queen's party, I guess he must have that way." Ashura pointed off into the distance towards a huge mansion that appeared through the trees.

"Thanks." Kurogane grunted, turning as he did so, ready to be off again.

"Wait a moment longer," The cool voice spoke, authority rippling through it. Kurogane turned back again, wordlessly. The man stood on top of the mushroom, long pipe in hand. Slowly, with a practiced majesty, he blew out a string of blue smoke that hung in the air, forming strange symbols that resembled the ones that Fai used to create magic. The symbols formed a loose circle around the magician, spiraling in a coil that picked up speed with each rotation until all Kurogane could see was a blue blur. And then they blew outwards as they dispersed, hitting Kurogane with such a force that he stumbled backwards a few paces. In Ashura's hands was now a tiny, thin box that was wrapped in plain rough paper. Ashura tossed in to Kurogane, who caught it with ease.

"They'll come in handy while you travel through Wonderland. For all I love my homeland, it is a dangerous place to a foreigner." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and a chill of icy air.

**A/N: Hmmm, so we have our first interactions with Wonderlanders. What do you guys think so far? Please review if you have the chance! Jess and I love reviews, they make us smile!**

**And many thanks to all of you have reviewed Tsubasa Wonderland before now! I will try to get back to you but school's keeps me from doing so! I have to say that I think some of our reviewers are psychic because one of them predicted which Tsubasa character would be which Wonderland character. And let me say they got really close! But I think we have a fun twist for those of you try and guess at it!**


	5. The Duchess and Her Maid

**A/N: And we are on to Chapter Five! Woot! Sorry for not updating last week but Jess and I went on a church retreat thing and didn't have access to an internet connection! So I'll try to make up with a longer than usual chapter…..Key word is try. And don't expect too much because Katsucon is coming up soon and I have to finish my costume **

**DISCLAIMER: All proper pronouns do not belong to me…..*pout***

Kurogane trudged up the skimpy trial that was leading him towards the building. His feet were sore, he was terribly hungry and thirsty. But most of all he was lonely. It was funny to admit it to himself but he was beginning to miss the annoying chatter that normally followed him when he traveled with Sakura, Syaoran and Fai. Heck, he was even beginning to miss the mere presence of that white fluff ball, Mokona. The forest was quieting as the sky above began to dark with the coming of night. Forest creatures began to settle down and prepare for the sleepiness of the approaching dark.

Kurogane began to slow down. It wasn't smart to travel at night. That's when the dangerous things crept out and prowled under the moon. And in this strange place, those things were bound to be much more perilous then anything Kurogane was used to. He began to examine his surroundings, searching for a suitable resting spot. He came upon a hollowed out trunk of a tree, eaten away by termites and other insects. There was just a big enough crack in the rotting bark for him to slip through. Inside the tree, it was dark and rather cozy. Kurogane settled himself down and leaned his head back and soon fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

-------

Sooner then he liked, Kurogane was awoken by the sounding of running footsteps. He scrambled out of the tree, brushing the dirt and grass off of his clothes and body. He ran up to the path just in time to see that damn bunny boy turn around the bend in the road. What the hell? Hadn't that kid been ahead of him? Kurogane sprinted after the boy. He turned the bend and ran smack into a white wall. He landed flat on his butt, hands cradling his bruised head. He looked upward and realized that the wall wasn't actually a wall but instead a gigantic picket fence. He got to his feet and walked around the post, gazing up at the towering house that lay beyond the fence.

He stared at the humongous building, wondering how on earth he was going to get there and how going there was going to help him find the White Rabbit. He took a few steps forward and immediately tripped over a stone, landing against the unmercifully hard ground. The package that Ashura had given him skittered away from him, the brown paper ripping slightly. Kurogane picked himself up, quickly examining himself for injuries and satisfied that nothing was harmed, retrieved the box. Bright blue packaging peeked out from the plain tan paper and Kurogane curiously tore away the rest of the concealing wrappings.

It was a sweets box. White, glittery font declared the inside content to be _Celes's Size Changing Candy: Guaranteed Results._ Confused, he popped open the box and peered inside. The box was divided into two compartments: on the right side there were green candies that each said in small print _Bigger_ and on the left side were the same type of candies except that they had a blue hue and stated _Smaller_. Kurogane looked back up at the unrealistically sized mansion and then back at the box.

Oh what the hell, he had already changed sizes several times, and eaten several mysterious food items. What's one more? He picked up one of the green tablets and placed in gingerly in his mouth. He grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut, oh how he hated sweets. The candy dissolved in his mouth and he swallowed hard, shuddering. He blinked open his eyes. The mansion was still huge but this time he could tell that it was proportionally correct with his size. Tucking the box of sweets back into his apron pocket, he walked up to the front door of the mansion and pulled the rope that connected to a bell.

Moments later a rather harassed looking maid answered the door. Kurogane almost fell backward with surprise, "S-Soma?"

Soma tilted her head to the side, a confused expression marring her normally placid face. "Sir, do I know you?" Kurogane paused; things were making a little more sense. This was another world. And this wasn't his world's Soma but another with the same face.

"Um, I've seen you around before…." Kurogane lied, hoping that this Soma wasn't as bright as the original. The girl looked unimpressed but let it slide, "Can I help you?"

"This is going to sound a little strange but a guy, his name was Ashura, told me to come here for help. I'm looking for a short guy with bunny ears. I have reason to believe that he passed this way."

The maid raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, probably to send him away with a curt good-bye but was interrupted by a harsh child's cry from behind her. She whipped around and disappeared into the house, leaving the door wide open. Kurogane was about to follow but paused, what he was about to do couldn't be considered breaking and entering, could it? He hadn't been invited but neither had he been turned away. Besides he reasoned with himself, he needed an answer of some sort.

He entered the home and followed the sound of the crying which was now being accompanied by a shrill shrieking that sounded vaguely familiar. He soon found himself in a rather crowded kitchen. There were pots and pans cooking, flour flying in the air while Soma bustled around, checking the overflowing items in their various stages of cooking, all the while yelling instructions at a rather small girl in the corner of the kitchen who was holding a shrieking baby bundle.

"Duchess, please! Do something about your child! I need to finish this in time for the Queen's party!"

The girl whipped her head side to side, dark hair flying in ringlet waves, "My darling is sick, Soma, and all you care about is the Queen's stupid party! And you know I have no idea what to do with him!" The Duchess caught sight of Kurogane in the doorway and stared at him. Kurogane blanched and couldn't stop the cry escape from his lips, "Your majesty!"

He should have seen this coming, in all the other worlds he's been too, where Soma was, Tomoyo wasn't far behind. The young girl stared up at him silently and then, "You there, warrior!"

"Huh? Me?" Kurogane asked as Soma glared daggers at him but continued with her preparations for the party.

"Yes, you! Where are you bounded?"

"Well, I'm actually looking for a person and was wondering if you could help me find him."

"Such a bold quest warrior, very courageous indeed. I fear I cannot help you as I have never set foot outside my humble home but I plead with you, will you take my child with you? He is cursed with such a sickness that I cannot cure and I fear for his life! Please take him to some doctor won't you!" The girl had marched up to him and stood, eyes pleading and Kurogane could sense that she was on the verge of tears.

Soma dropped a plate and cursed as it shattered on the floor, ignoring it as she grabbed Kurogane by the ear and hauled him to the front door, Tomoyo trailing behind, wailing like the child that she was still carrying.

"Soma, I demand that you let him go!"

"Duchess, you're not making this any easier! Obviously this man is a trouble maker and I refuse to let you give him your child!" Soma almost roared as she bodily thrust Kurogane out of the door and slammed it shut behind her. Kurogane was still standing there, blinking in stunned silence when the door burst open again and Tomoyo appeared and shoved the baby into Kurogane's hands. She crashed the door closed again and there was an audile click of the lock as well as Soma shrieking her head off.

The noises ceased and Kurogane attempted to open to door but to no avail. He knocked a couple times as well, each thump louder then the last. He even rang the door bell again. No one came to answer; it was as if the mistress and the maid had disappeared. He cradled the child carefully, pulling back the blanket to get a good look at his new charge. A small kitten-ish creature blinked dazedly back at him, mewing slightly. It started to squirm and wriggle in his arms. Kurogane tried to keep it still but it got some leverage under its legs and bounded out of his arms, the cloth wrapping falling to the ground. It landed lightly on its feet and dashed away from the mansion.

"Shit!" Kurogane cursed as he chased after it. Soon they were back on the trail that Kurogane had previously been wandering along the night before. Right before they reached a fork in the path, two tiny, fragile looking wings appeared on the creatures back and it took off, disappearing straight into the woods.

Kurogane slowed down, huffing from the chase, and gazed disappointedly through the brush. As bad as he felt for failing a request from Tomoyo, that thing could take care of itself with wings like those. He stood up straight, turning his attention to his new dilemma: which path to take.

"Lose something?"

**A/N: Ah, a semi-cliffy! Guess who's coming up next!** **I really wanted to use the Alice in Wonderland 1999 version of that last line but I couldn't find my copy of it and Youtube wasn't helping me. So you guys know the drill hopefully if you read Fanfiction as much as I do: read and review! Next chapter should be up next week!**


	6. Enter the Cat and the Tea Party

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I had Katsucon to prepare for during February (next year, Jess and I are going as Kurogane and Fai so if any of you are going, keep a look out for us!) and third quarter of school is hell. I can literally watch my grades sink during this time. Did any of you go see Alice in Wonderland? I thought it was great! **

**DISCLAIMER: All proper pronouns don't belong to me, no matter how much I want them too.**

-----

"Lose something?" A tiny, sleepy sounding voice called from within the leafy, green treetops.

Kurogane scanned the foliage suspiciously, searching for the owner of the voice. A rustling in the bright green leaves, drew his attention to the lowest branch of an oak tree that stood directly in the middle of the two paths. A young girl was sitting lazily on the branch, swinging her long, slender legs back and forth. At least he assumed it was a girl until he spotted a pair of powdery blue cat ears and a matching bushy tail. She wore a white tank top and equally as colorless slacks that matched her sweeping white hair that trailed down her back and fell well below her waist. She stared at him levelly with blank blue eyes that had a spark of life hidden deep within their depths. A faint smile graced her features as she took in the sight of him.

"W-who are you?" Kurogane was taken aback by her lifeless demeanor and it made him uncomfortable. She titled her head to the side as though contemplating his question.

"Cheshire Cat to some, but others just call me Chi…." she trailed off, eyes glazing over in thoughtfulness. She turned her attention to the path to her right, "Hmmm, the Hatter's throwing a party, it must be his birthday…..again."

"The Hatter?" Kurogane questioned. Chi blinked and gazed at him in surprise as though she had forgotten him standing there.

"Why yes, The Mad Hatter…..Lovely man but quite mad, then again we're all mad here…." She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kurogane shook his head in disbelief; no one seemed to give straight answers around here. "Hey Chi, have you seen a guy with rabbit ears around here?"

The strange girl looked down at him blankly, twitching her blue tail back and forth. He was just about to tell her to forget it when she nodded sluggishly. She raised a slender hand and pointed down the path that she had earlier mentioned that The Mad Hatter was down.

"There's a rabbit down that way, just ask The Hatter." She smiled brightly, the first real sign of a personality. But it was much more creepy then reassuring, her teeth were neatly pointed, just like a feline's.

"Uh, thanks," he waved a good bye before setting off on a jog, headed towards The Mad Hatter.

"Be careful, Kurogane!" the girl called. He turned, stunned. How had she known his name? But she had disappeared into the forest, leaving not a trace. Thoroughly spooked, he turned back to his original direction and continued on.

------

He was, once again, stumbling through undergrowth, grumbling under his breath about blue cats and stupid rabbits when he overheard two voices that sounded vaguely familiar. Surprised, he quickened his pace and soon he could make out distinct words and phrases. And he defiantly knew at least one of those voices.

"_Happy Un-Birthday to you, my dear brother."_

"_For me? Oh you shouldn't have!"_

"_Oh you are much too modest!" _

"_Very well, if you insist." _

"_Indeed, I do."_

Kurogane sped up as he saw an opening to a clearing that smoke and multi-colored steam was coming from. The sound of clattering china and a strange whistling sound emanated from the open space ahead. He skidded to a halt and just about threw himself into the enclosure. His eyes focused on the two figures roving about around a long table filled to capacity with whistling tea kettles and plates crammed to the brim with all sorts of sweets and pastries. He narrowed his ruby eyes as he recognized one of the two; there was no doubt about it now. The person in question, the one that was sporting a rather oversized black top hat with red roses tucked under a white ribbon, spotted him.

"Damn it mage! I know this is all your fault!" Kurogane called stomping towards the rather surprised looking young man. The other person intercepted him, grabbing onto Kurogane's arm with a rather strong grip for the man's size. Kurogane rounded on the man, fully prepared to defend himself incase of attack, but wasn't ready to deal with what he saw. Confused and irritated, he looked between the two men that had fallen deadly silent at his approach.

"There are _two_ of you?"

And indeed the two blonde men looked completely identical. There was the one in the top hat that Kurogane now assumed to be The Mad Hatter who was holding a tea kettle, in the midst of pouring a glass of the steaming liquid. The one that held Kurogane's arm looked up at him solemnly which would have been rather uncomfortable if it hadn't been for the blonde rabbit ears that peeked out from his hair and the fluffy tail that poked out from underneath his coat tails. Then the blonde tugged on his sleeve, pulling him backwards, towards the entrance that Kurogane had just come through. His expression changed straight into an all out pout as he said, "Dear me brother, people just don't seem to have manners these days! You do know that it's rude to come in uninvited don't you?"

Kurogane nodded mutely, still surprised over the first initial shock of seeing two Fai's instead of one. The bunny Fai shoved him out of the entrance and stared at him hard while the other approached mutely, from behind, watching with mild interest.

"Now announce yourself," the bunny Fai demanded.

Kurogane gazed back at him blankly then straightened up and made the charade of knocking. "Uh, hello?"

The change in their personalities was shocking. Both burst forth, smiling widely as they welcomed Kurogane back into the clearing.

"Oh dear brother, look, look, we have a visitor!" The Mad Hatter declared rather loudly.

"Why yes brother! Such a lovely surprise!" responded the other one, smiling toothily.

They ushered Kurogane towards the crowed table and sat him down at the farthest end of the table, before they each took a seat on both sides of him. They both began to distribute tea cups, crumpets and jam jars all the while attempting to talk over one another. It all just turned into a jumble of incomprehensible mush that Kurogane politely ignored. The one with the hat noticed his lack of activity within the conversation and began to pester him.

"Now it seems very rude of us, for we have failed to introduce ourselves, haven't we dear brother mine." The one with the hat directed his gaze to his brother who looked up from his tea cup, surprised.

"Oh dear me, we do seem to have forgotten ourselves haven't we? But isn't it most polite if the guest were to introduced himself first, after all he's the one that came to the party uninvited!" The other nodded enthusiastically, his hat almost falling off in the process. Together, in unison, they turned their heads toward Kurogane and asked in compete synchronization, "Who are you?"

Kurogane looked between them. Surely one of them had to be the mage, right? But he saw complete lack of recognition in both pairs of eyes staring patiently at him. "My name's Kurogane."

The pair smiled widely, and the one with the ears jumped up and, bowing lowly, said, "My name is Yuui D. Flourite and this," he motioned with a flourish of his hand towards his brother, "is Fai D. Flourite."

Kurogane resisted the urge to jump up and accuse Fai of the farce of not knowing him. But the blonde still had shown no signs of recognition and this was far too elaborate for a trick or prank. While he was running this through his head, the two blondes had sat back down and resumed their tea. It was only then the Kurogane realized that there was another person at the table. A small girl with mouse ears and a slim tail that was wrapped around her chair leg was snoozing quietly at the other end of the table. With every puff of breath that left her mouth, her bangs would rise and fall. The action was vaguely familiar. She raised her eyelids sleepily for a moment, revealing glazed over blue eyes, when one of the twins awoke her with a resounding crash as he threw his tea cup onto the table.

"NO ROOM! " Fai yelled as he shot to his feet, snatching Kurogane up by the arm. The other repeated the action while he said, "Time to move!"

**A/N: Wow this was a fail chapter but hopefully the next one will be better. I'll warn you now though that I'm planning on doing Script Frenzy with my friend luinvinial so I won't have a lot of time for fanfiction…..**


	7. Vampires and Painted Roses

**A/N: So I've updated for my Final Fantasy friends but I've left my Tsubasa story just hanging. So I figured ya'll would appreciate an update. Am I right? The story will be wrapping up soon because I've kinda grown bored of it and it now feels like just a blatant rip off of the original Alice in Wonderland. I really respect the authors that can come up with something original while keeping with the Wonderland theme. Anywho, off we go into the deep abyss that is this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character or proper pronouns that can be found in this fanfiction and I definitely don't make a profit off of this. Just satisfying my own little fetishes ;)**

The twins rushed to the opposite end of the gigantic table, roughly shoving Kurogane into the far end chair, all the while yelling about there being no room at the otherwise empty table. Both took their respective seats on either side of the dark-haired man after they had settled the small girl into another seat, a few chairs down, where she promptly fell asleep again. Fai was off again, gathering up a tottering pile of tea cups and china dishes as Yuui began to chatter away amiable to no one.

"The Queen is having a party today, did you know? My brother and I were invited; in fact the whole of Wonderland was invited. Imagine that! I bet it'll be a wonderful party! Everyone will be there, the Cheshire Cat, the Twins, the Duchess, and of course The Rabbit."

Kurogane almost spewed out his swig of bitter tea, "The Rabbit? As in that damn brat with the ears?"

Yuui looked shocked at such a rude description but Fai intervened as he sat down with an arm load of cookies and sweet buns, 'Yes, that would be Syaoran. Is he a friend of yours?"

The tall warrior shook his head vigorously, "No way, but I'm looking for him." _And when I get my hands on him…_

Fai slammed his hands down on the table so hard that the cups shook and his hat almost fell off the top of his head, "Then you simply _must_ come to the party!" Kurogane blinked in surprise at the blonde's rather violent outburst, "Uh…how do I get there?"

Simultaneously, the two twins pointed in opposite directions, "That way!" then glared at each other.

"What are you talking about Yuui? That's the wrong direction! Do you want to make him walk through the Flower Gardens?"

"Me? The way you're pointing heads into the marshes!"

The two began to argue bitterly, not paying attention to Kurogane as he began to sneak out of his chair. Just as he was about to make a dash for it, a small, slender hand snatched a hold of the hem of his dress. He looked down into the misty eyes of the small girl with the mouse ears and froze, stunned. The girl was an exact copy of the Princess.

"Sir, go that way," the girl waved in the vague direction behind the warrior. He turned in time to see a patch of tall grass and weeds part ways to become a clear path back into the woods. "Would you say hello to Syaoran for me when you see him?" the girl pleaded. Kurogane nodded mutely and the girl smiled sleepily before she laid her head back onto the table and began to snore softly.

Kurogane was a while down the path before he ran into another living creature. He was just turning a bend when a body flew past him and crashed into the tree next to him. The dark-haired man jumped back a bit in shock as the person got to his feet, wiping a string of blood that was dribbling down his cheek from a very long scratch. The man whipped around to face Kurogane, yellow eyes glowing with adrenaline, a hand extended in defense. Kurogane took a few more steps back when he saw the razor pointed ends of the man's fingernails, dangerously close to his chest. Deeming that Kurogane was not an immediate threat, the man swung back just in time to block another man that was about to roundhouse kick him in the head. Kurogane dove for cover, cursing under his breath as the two continued their fight, sharp nails searching for flesh to cut open. There was no way around the two as they fought in the middle of the path and the vegetation was too thick to hope to climb through. The fight continued for several minutes, so Kurogane took refuge behind an old oak tree, watching the two tussle. All of a sudden the two stopped entirely, both falling onto the ground in heaps of black clothing, chest heaving with effort.

"This- this isn't over….. Kamui…" the one on the ground closest to Kurogane muttered through clenched teeth as he wiped sweat and blood off of his forehead.

The other nodded tiredly, "Of course…. Sabaru, we will settle this one way or another."

Kurogane decided this would be the most opportune moment to try and get around the two fighters while they were both down for the count. Just as he stepped out in to the path the fighters leapt to their feet, claws extended blocking the entire path, teeth bared like wild animals. Kurogane's hands shot up in the air, to show that he was unarmed, "Look I just want to get the Queen's party and I was told to come this way!"

The two glanced at one another, eyebrows arched in disbelief. But they sheathed their nails and sat down in the path, still taking up the entire space. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking brother?" the one called Kamui questioned.

Sabaru tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly before nodding, "I think so."

They both turned their attention back to Kurogane, Sabaru motioning him to sit down, which he did after a moment of hesitation. Kamui nodded his head before speaking, "We'll let you pass on one condition."

"And that is?" Kurogane asked, his suspicions rising. Sabaru and Kamui smirked, sensing his distrust, "It's nothing dangerous, you just have to settle an argument for us."

Sabaru nodded his agreement before continuing, "You saw us fighting, right? Well you see, we have one last bottle of water," to prove his point, they both pointed to a glass bottle that lay underneath a tree, half concealed by a bush. "And we can't decide who gets to have it."

Kurogane stared at them like they were idiots, "You're fighting over water?" The brothers nodded as though it was the most normal thing in the world but Kurogane had come to understand that normal meant nothing in this world. Kurogane sighed but thought for a moment. What should he do? Then an idea popped into his head, it was something his father did every time he and a friend had something to argue over.

"Can I see the bottle?" he asked, watching as Kamui nodded to his brother, who got up and retrieved the item in question. He handed the glass bottle to Kurogane who in turn popped the cork out of the neck of it. And then with a quick flick of his wrist he sent the bottle spinning over his shoulder, water splattering out of it as is sailed behind them. Both of the brothers gasped in unison before cursing and launching themselves after the bottle. Kurogane sprang to his feet and dashed down the path, sprinting as fast as the annoying buckled shoes he was wearing would carry him. He only slowed down when he figured he had gotten far enough away for the brothers to care anymore. That and he now had a humongous blister on the back of his right foot.

The forest slowly began to fade into a field and from that into a finely trimmed grass. In the distance, Kurogane could make out the beginnings of a large garden, complete with statues and fountains. Soon afterward followed the sound of a large crowd as Kurogane made his way through the first gate that lead deeper into the elaborate garden. Up ahead he noticed another oddity, small trees filled with rose buds. Didn't roses grow on bushes? Stepping through an arch way he noticed something stranger, two girls with thick paintbrushes, dripping with red paint, covering white roses with it. They glanced up with blank eyes at his entrance but quickly returned to their task, one stepping onto a stool to reach the flowers higher above.

"If you're looking for the Queen, she hasn't arrived yet," said the girl with light blue hair, pulled into two tight buns. The other, with long locks of pale pink hair tied into two heaping ponytails nodded, adding, "Thank goodness."

Kurogane stopped near them, eyeing their work, "And you would know this how?"

Pale eyes locked onto him, almost as if they were staring right through him, "We're Maro and Maru, the Queen's assistants." Kurogane nodded, "Well it's a good thing that I'm not looking for the Queen then; I need to find The Rabbit, Syaoran."

The girls turned back to their work, "He will be with the Queen. They'll arrive shortly"


	8. The Finale

**A/N: Okay, I swear that this will be finished within the next few chapters…..I've definitely lost my drive to finish this story….I feel like such a bad author. Anyway, onward ho, and let's get this done!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character within this fanfiction…though I would gladly steal away Fai if given the chance.**

Trumpets and drums blared as The Queen and her entourage entered the garden. Kurogane had been lounging in the shade of the rose trees, watching the small girls go about their bizarre task with a lazy interest. It had been about an hour since the dark-haired man had arrived in the gardens and Maro and Maru had finally completed painting the last rose to a brilliant ruby.

As the sounds rang out in the farthest reaches of the garden, the two small children jumped to their feet, hiding the paint cans underneath the dense foliage of the bushes. Kurogane followed suit, getting to his feet and brushing his dress free of debris and dust. The parade arrived soon afterwards in a grand procession, several girls with brightly colored scarves came first, dancing to the jangle of metal anklets around their feet. A line of soldiers dressed in red and black livery marched next, a wall of protection for The Queen who entered on a carriage carried by four well-toned servants.

"Halt!" A loud, commanding voice called out. The progression stopped suddenly and with an eerie accuracy, not one individual out of place. Kurogane followed suit to the two small girls as they bowed to their reigning monarch. If there was one thing he had learned in his own Japan, it was to show proper respect to the people in power.

Out of his peripheral vision, the samurai watched a slender figure appear from within the carriage, a servant rushing over to escort the lady from her carriage. The youth, with what appeared to be an interesting shaped ha,t was waved away by an arrogant hand as the lady advanced. Kurogane tensed as The Queen stopped before him, hands placed on thin hips, her weight swaying to one leg as she inspected him.

"You may rise, warrior." The Queen's voice was soft yet imposing and Kurogane couldn't help but let his crimson gaze slip upwards.

Another set of large, luminous ruby eyes stared back at him with a cold, calculating scrutiny as long black hair cascaded around her tall, slender frame. An elegant black and red kimono complimented her pale completion. Her body language screamed of self-confidence. And she looked exactly like Yuko. And the youth that had helped her out of the carriage was The Rabbit.

Could this day get any worse?

The answer was yes, yes it could get worse. Much worse.

Yuko burst out into loud guffaws as Kurogane's croquet shot missed completely. It didn't help that the Mokona-shaped croquet balls were busy trying to distract him with their infernal chatter and yells.

When Kurogane had attempted to attack the Queen's servant in a fit of blind rage, her guards had intervened and attempted to subdue him. The Queen only laughed at his struggles and promised, much to the horror of The Rabbit, that Kurogane would be allowed an 'audience' with the servant if he bested her at a game of croquet. But this was ridiculous! The angry man threw down his squawking flamingo in disgust, "There has got to be something better than this stupid thing to use!"

In between giggles, The Queen flapped a hand at a small stand at the edge of the playing field, "Try the old man over there, tee hee!"

Kurogane stomped over, slamming his hands down on the counter top, "All right, what do you have that's better than this damn bird!" A rickety old man stood behind the counter, twirling the tip of his long, grey beard, eyes flashing with a hidden greed, "Flamingos for free, everything else is a 1000 gold pieces or up. Can you afford?"

"WHAT?" Kurogane cried out, "Like hell I could afford something like that? What is it with you people?" The pissed off ninja returned to The Queen's side, steaming, "Forget it, hurry up with the game!"

The Queen smiled, before slinging her flamingo in a perfect arch, sending the pork bun ball through the tines of the croquet goals. All Kurogane could muster was a half-hearted sigh of frustration. There'd be no winning this game.

Kurogane was just about to lose the ridiculous game of croquet with the Queen when he had just about the most brilliant idea of his life. Get the hell out of here. No punch to the face of an annoying rabbit-boy was worth the pain and humiliation of trying to swat annoying pork bun balls with obnoxiously loud and obnoxiously pink birds. This was even worse than putting up with the damn mage on the most horrible of days. Upon coming to his astounding revelation, the warrior took hold of his screeching stick and with it, hurtled a ball in the very opposite direction of the garden gates, Mokona's annoyingly high pitched voice squealing all the way with it.

The spectators of the game ohh'ed and aw'ed over the distance and began to dash towards where it had landed, several already taking bets on how far it had gone. Above the hubbub on the crowds, the Queen's voice could be heard commanding, "Off with his head to whoever touches the ball in any way!" Among the confusion, Kurogane made a mad dash towards the garden gates, rushing past the two little girls finishing the touch up on the roses, who watched him pass with blank stares.

Sprinting out the elaborate gilt gateways, Kurogane ran until feet could take no more abuse from his ridiculous shoes and he finally collapsed onto the ground, his chest heaving as his lungs attempted to regain his breath. When he finally recuperated some time later, he allowed his ruby eyes to reopen, partially blinded by the dim lighting on the forest he had stumbled into. It was only then that he realized that he was back in the woods where he had met that strange girl.

"Kurogane is back again?"

Speak of the devil. The warrior whirled around as best he could on the ground as the small girl appeared into view, her fuzzy form growing in clarity. Cursing under his breath, Kurogane let himself flop back onto the ground before he bothered to reply, "Yeah, I've had enough of this place. I just want to go back and take a nap in a real bed and maybe yell at that pork bun and mage in the meantime."

The small girl tilted her head to the side, white blonde hair pouring over her shoulder as a powder blue ear twitched subconsciously, "You want to go….back home?"

Kurogane's face fell into a frown, "Home? Sure, something like that."

The girl quieted down, her tail flipping back and forth. The warrior laid his head back onto the thick carpet of emerald grass, feeling the warm sun beat down, even amongst the foliage of the trees.

And soon he drifted off to sleep.

Sakura awoke in a daze, eyes glazed over from her drug induced sleep. She had to blink a few times before the room came into focus. There was light pouring in from the outside through a large glass window, overlooking a beautiful courtyard bursting with rose bushes. Inside the room she noticed Kurogane in the corner, asleep in a chair. She was just about to lift the covers off of herself to get out of bed when the door to the bedroom opened silently. Fai peeked in, blue eyes sparkling with hidden amusement at the sight.

"Good morning, princess, "he staged whispered in a cheery voice, "Are we feeling better? Those pills really seemed to do the job!"

The young girl nodded slowly, her head still feeling sluggish, like it was stuffed with fuzzy wool. Fai glanced over at the sleeping ninja, "Oh dear, and here he was supposed to look over you until you got up. Naughty, naughty!"

Sakura smiled lightly as the mage approached with a small, steaming bowl. He set the container down, along with a spoon and a linen napkin on the bed beside her, "The neighbors said that this would help with your cold. It's called turtle soup, but there are no actual turtles in it."

The princess nodded and took up the shiny metal spoon, examining it and then scooping it into the bowl, filling it up with the cloudy, spicy smelling liquid. Fai continued to chatter as Sakura worked on her meal. A little while later there was a hesitant knock on the door and Fai all but jumped out of his seat to get it with a quick explanation thrown over his shoulder, "We sent Syaoran out for some groceries."

Fai returned with the boy in tow, his bag of groceries slung over his shoulder. Two baguettes of bread stuck out of the sack, creating the illusion that they were poking out of the brunette's head. For some reason, Sakura had the strangest idea that they looked like rabbit ears. She began to giggle in earnest. Syaoran looked concerned and glanced at Fai. The blonde shrugged, "She just needs some more sleep I guess."

**A/N: DOOOOOONNNNNEEEE! Now I can finish up the rest of my fanfictions and start on something new. This will probably be my last Tsubasa fanfiction for a while, so sorry fans out there! Thanks for all your support! Bye bye! (And remember that I will be going as Fai to Katsucon so come say hi if you're going!)**


End file.
